


Closing Time

by NeoVenus22



Category: Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin helps Hayley close up the Cyberspace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: PRDT: "Truth and Consequences" ; PRiS: "Countdown To Destruction 2"
> 
> It should be noted that this is based on original press releases, and was written before Devin's full name was given in "Isn't It Lava-ly"

"Hey, Devin?" asked Hayley, and the cameraman looked up to find he was the last one in the cyber café.

"Oops... sorry, Hayley," he stammered, getting out of his chair, assuming that she was kicking him out. "I'm done now."

"What? Oh, no. I was actually wondering if you'd help me close up. I'm a bit short-staffed tonight; Trent had Ra--uh, other stuff to do."

"Yeah, sure, I'll help." He started to shut down the computers.

"How'd you know I wanted that done?" she marveled, staring at him with a smile on her face.

Devin shrugged. "Cass stays until close sometimes, so I've seen you and Trent do it."

She hadn't previously realized how observant the boy was. She'd always thought he was either a saint or an idiot for putting up with Cassidy Cornell the way he did. Which brought a thought to mind... "Hey, Devin... what's your last name, anyway?"

He blinked in surprise. "It's Fong."

Hayley cocked an eyebrow. "But you're not..."

"Asian?" he laughed. "I know. I'm adopted."

She'd had no idea. "Does Cassidy know?"

"Of course Cassidy knows. Do you think a person like Cassidy could be hanging out with me that long and not know that about me?"

"You've got me there," she admitted.

"But she's pretty much the only one. Actually, I don't think anyone thinks of me even having a last name. Just 'Devin,' you know?" He started stacking stools on top of the counter she had finished cleaning. "I mean, she's Cassidy Cornell, and she's so dynamic that there's no room for me to be. Not that I want to. I'm happy where I am."

Hayley was continually being taken by surprise by this kid. She had never heard him string that many words together before. Certainly not around Cassidy, who never let him talk.

Moments of silence passed, and she found herself curious about what he thought about other things, asking, "How do you feel about all of the attacks on the city?"

He titled his head to one side, contemplating this. "I think that the attacks themselves suck, but that we're really lucky to live in a place that's so protected."

"Most people would've moved by now," she said.

"Maybe. But those people don't know what the Power Rangers are capable of, and how dedicated they are to keeping us safe," he said matter-of-factly.

"You really respect them, don't you?"

"My older sister really liked them, back when Astronema brought that huge attack to the earth, remember? And the Rangers revealed their identities, and one of them turned out to be an Asian girl, Cassie Chan, and my sister really loved that, so she got me into Power Ranger lore at an early age." He smiled. "Actually, she gave birth not so long ago, and my niece is named Cassie."

"Do you ever think about being a Ranger yourself?" Hayley asked.

Devin shrugged. "Not so much. It's cool just getting them on tape. It must be really hard to be a Ranger, living in secrecy when there are people like Cassidy around, and risking your life like that every day. How about you?"

"Be a Ranger? Me? No way. I'm too old." She smirked, remembering the very person that had first got her into the business. "Then again, age is relative, I guess. But you're right. It's really demanding. And I've got enough on my plate." And then, idle curiosity prompted her to blurt, "Who do you think the Rangers really are?"

Without hesitation, he said, "I think they might be Ethan and his friends. You know, Kira and Conner and Trent. They first started hanging out together when the year started, and that's when the Rangers first came out. I don't think it's just because of a 'school project' that they became friends. Plus, they wear the Rangers' colors all the time. Maybe all of that's just coincidence, but with a lot of other factors, it seems way too obvious to me." He said it in such a serious tone that Hayley didn't doubt he'd given it a lot of consideration.

And yet, she didn't feel threatened by his assumption. "How come you haven't tried to expose it? Especially with Cassidy so gung-ho about her big scoop."

Devin shrugged. "Some things are just meant to be kept secrets, you know? I was thinking about that when I first decided who the Rangers were; the whole thing with Astronema and the big reveal. And I get that the Space Rangers then had to do it. But being a Power Ranger is a really, really big thing, and you need the anonymity. If that's the only way I can help the Rangers, by keeping Cassidy off the trail, then that's what I'll do."

Hayley wanted to hug Devin then, for a variety of reasons. Instead, she just said, "That's really noble of you, Dev. Hey, I'm all done here. You can go if you want."

"Okay, cool," he said, shouldering his camera bag.

"Thanks," she called after him as he headed through the doors. He waved and smiled, and disappeared out them. "For everything," she added softly.


End file.
